


Black Eyes & Red Leather - Part 5

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Black Eyes & Red Leather - Flash/SPN Crossover [5]
Category: DCU, Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crossover, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flash/Sueprnatural, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Murder, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Series, Shameless Smut, Smut, demon, demon!reader, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request by @none-of-this-makes-any-sense : Okay so could you do a crossover where the reader is Barry’s gf who is really shy but then gets possessed by a demon… [I have redacted the rest of the request cuz of spoilers hehe]</p><p>Barry Allen's girlfriend (aka you) gets possessed by a demon and must look to the Winchester Brothers for help.</p><p>Part 5 Summary: A friendship is brewing between you, Roxy, and alcohol. But Roxy’s friendly demeanor doesn’t extend to others. She might be as dangerous as her first impression suggested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Eyes & Red Leather - Part 5

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what I realized! Roxy is an original character. Also, sorry no Barry in this part. Just a couple mentions. This is a major part of the story though ;) remember Roxy looks like Mazikeen from Lucifer. Hope ya’ll like it! Feedback is appreciated! :)

You’ve never been one to drink to intoxication. Until tonight.

Turns out that Roxy is the kind of woman that you never would’ve been friends with in college; always partying, never studying, and probably riding on the back of some guy’s motorcycle, while you’d study or be the shy wallflower at the party you’ve been dragged to, where no one talks to you. You muse that if Barry had gone to college with you, he would’ve approached you.

But college was a few years ago and tonight, all the guys are looking at Roxy _and_ you.

If any of them dare to come near you two, Roxy dismisses them. They’d walk over checking you both out and she would wave her hand, not even letting them come to a stop.

“Keep on walking dude! We’re not interested!” You snort at her bluntness but you admire it too. She’s so confident it’s almost stand-offish. A man would have to be truly brave to actually commit to approaching her. Which would explain why she says she’s still single. “I’m traveling a lot and focusing on myself and my needs and I don’t need a man right now,” she explains over her third drink.

Some of the men in the bar don’t know that about Roxy though. And they don’t know you’re taken. So they send drinks over to you two. You can’t help but look at the men who send them because this is such a new experience for you but Roxy doesn’t give a shit. She stops you from smiling at them, claiming that you’d be inviting them over.

“We don’t owe them anything! Just because they buy us a drink, doesn’t mean that we’re obligated to sleep with them. They don’t earn or deserve anything from us if we don’t want to give it!” she declares with a powerful bravado. You’re convinced. Roxy looks at you and you crack a smile, the two of you giggling over a Sex on the Beach, a pineapple martini, and two shots of tequila you haven’t worked up the courage to drink with Roxy yet.

“This has been so much fun. I haven’t really spoken to anyone while I’ve been here,” you say, glumly. Roxy looks more shocked than she needs to be.

“What?! That’s crazy!” She’s practically shouting over the noisy bar conversation and music. “Why not? You’re totally fun and…” she pauses like she’s trying to catch up to her train of thought. “I love talking to strangers! I think that’s the best part about being on vacation.”

“Well I’m not on vacation. I’m working,” you explain. The alcohol has probably loosened your tongue more than it should be.

“Oh?”

“I work for a police department…and they sent me here to check on some things,” you give her the reader’s digest version and it makes her chuckle. She raises her eyebrows and purses her lips with interest.

“Like crimes? What kind?” She scoots closer with a conspiratory look in her eyes. You nod and the look in your eyes must tell her “murder” because she get’s it right away. “Hmm, and here I thought this was some sleepy podunk town…” You both glance at the crowd of people in the center of the bar’s dance floor.

“So where are you from?” you ask to change the topic.

“Miami. It’s way different here than back home, not sure how much longer I’ll stay,” Roxy replies, shifting a bit in her seat and staring down at her martini. “Where are you from?” she asks, putting a little more pep behind the question.

“Central City,” you respond and Roxy is clueless. “You’ve never heard of Central City?” Roxy chuckles.

“Should I have? It’s a pretty generic city name,” she giggles. You agree and tell her what state it’s in and she’s still unfamiliar with it.

You just shrug it off. “It’s a better place than here,” is all you say. You don’t want to delve into the metahuman discussion if you can help it.

Roxy finally convinces you to do the tequila shot with her. It burns and even has you coughing and taking a swig of your Sex on the Beach as a chaser.

“Yeah, chase it like a champ!” Roxy cheers, throwing her head back and laughing. She pats your back when you cough one last time. She saves some of your hair from dipping into your drink as you lean over it; she tucks it over your shoulder.

“Thanks,” you chuckle. Roxy waves at the bartender.

“You’re a rum girl, aren’t you?” She orders two shots of a flavored rum. “Try that on for size.” She tosses it back with ease, as do you. She beams at you, seeing you swallow it without coughing or gagging. Roxy then takes a moment to reapply her red lipstick with the help of a compact mirror. She offers it to you when she’s done with you. You decline and she winks at you. She spins around in her seat to face the bar crowd. “Should we dance?” She eyeballs the crowd skeptically. “Maybe with each other?” she laughs, her eyes twinkling with humorous disappointment in the crowd. “Oh oh! Even better! Come on!” she bursts out. You collect both of your drinks and follow after her.

The two of you migrate over to a billiards table. She picks out a hightop table and pats it, gesturing for you to set the drinks down. She picks up the ball rack and twirls it between her hands. She tosses it to you and you almost don’t catch it.

“Rack’em up!” she commands with a giggle. She collects three pool cues and measure them up to you and her. She discards one of them and gives you the one she picked out for you. “I’ll break.” And with some impressive strength and skill, she does just that, dispersing all balls around the table, knocking two striped balls into the pockets.

Turns out, you’re not so bad at billiards when your opponent isn’t The Flash. Barry likes to tease you and move things around when you play games. Barry comes up briefly in conversation when Roxy notices your ring. You tell her that it’s not usually on this finger.

“Wait so you’re not even married?” she says, feigning offense at your deception.

“It seemed like a good idea to ward off _the predators_ until you came along,” you laugh, using Roxy’s own term for the men in the bar. Roxy bends at the waist and leans on the pool table with her elbows. She’s directly across from you as you set up your shot. Her ample cleavage is at eye level with your stare on the cue ball. You roll your eyes and laugh. Your eyes leave the cue ball and Roxy to notice some guy’s staring at Roxy’s pushed out ass.

“So what’s his name?” This time her oral fixation is on the plastic sword from your drink that used to have a cherry on it.

“His name is Barry,” you reply with a fond smile. Your cheeks are flushed, either because of the alcohol or the thought: _if only Barry could see me now, bending over a pool table in tight jeans and in public._

“Awww, that’s adorable,” Roxy coos. The result of ‘putting yourself out there’ in this bar happens to Roxy a second later. Two guys, who’d walked in some time after Roxy had threatened the other guy and were thus unaware of her reaction to manhandling, walk up behind Roxy. One of them smacks her ass, her tight leather pants making it sound like it stings.

“Hey baby!” the first guy calls out as his friend puts his hands on her hips and lines his hips up with her ass.

In the time it takes for you to miss your shot with the pool cue, Roxy has taken hold of the wrist of the man who’s currently touching her and whirls around. She twists his hand as she stands up. She pins his hand to the hardwood edge of the pool table; the action of twisting the large man’s hand/wrist/arm (it was a ripple effect) has the man crying out and crumbling to his knees. And somehow in all of these 4 seconds, Roxy also manages to produce a switchblade out of her pocket with her left hand. She holds it to the throat of the man who’d smacked her ass.

“It’s not nice to sneak up on a woman,” Roxy hisses. “You never know what’s she hiding.” she inches the knife a little higher under the man’s jaw. He’s standing on his tip-toes now to alleviate the pressure of steel against his skin.

“Roxanne,” you mutter in a calming tone; she’d told you earlier Roxy was short for. You hardly know this woman but if you can talk her down, you’re gonna try. “I think they get it now,” you whisper. Roxy shrugs. She releases the one man’s hand and he crumbles to the ground. With her high heeled boots on his chest, she keeps him down.

Everyone in the bar is watching, standing still and keeping their distance.

“I’ve always found that a well sharpened blade does the job better than a can of pepper spray, don’t you agree, Y/N?” Roxy looked over her shoulder at you. Her toothy grin is venomous and it’s strange for her to be looking at you like that. She looks like she’s enjoying herself just the same as when they were drinking at the bar.

“Yes, I agree. But I think you should let them go now,” you wince, hoping you’re saying the right thing. Roxy sighs and rolls her eyes, turning her head to look at the men.

“You two are lucky my new friend is here.” Roxy’s foot comes off the second man’s chest. He huffs like she’d been compressing his lungs. She draws out the few seconds it takes to pull back her knife from the first man’s neck, fold it and put it away. She pulls out a few twenties from her shirt, gestures to the bartender so he knows it’s for the tab and then drops it down on the pool table. “Come on, Y/N. Let’s get out of here.”

You follow her without thinking. You certainly didn’t want to be left alone after this and Roxy was still your safest option. She’s been nothing but friendly to you and you would want to keep it that way.

You’re still feeling a little fuzzy from the alcohol and adrenaline, trailing after Roxy as she struts her way out of the bar down a couple blocks. She seems completely sober, which you envy right now. At one point, she takes your hand in hers to keep you closer.

“That was crazy,” you whisper, slightly out of breath; Roxy takes long strides.

“Eh, they’ll get over it. If anything it’ll be a good story for this sleepy town come Monday,” Roxy replies. She comes to a stop at an empty intersection. “Is nothing else is open after 10 pm in this forsaken place,” she grumbles.

“Maybe we should call it a night and go back to our hotels,” you suggest. Roxy smiles at you.

“That’s a great idea. But my hotel is miles away. There’s no taxis here and it’s too far to walk.” Then how did she get to the bar, you wonder. “Where’s your hotel?”

“Um, like four blocks in the other direction,” you jut your thumb over your shoulder.

“Great! I’ll stay with you tonight.” She tugs you in that direction, without waiting for your agreement. She’s riled up, you can tell by the way she walks. “Wow, what a night! This is has got to be the most fun since I came here.”

“Why _did_ you come here?” you venture to ask. Roxy shrugs.

“Just passing through. Dragging out my travels before I have to go home, or go back to hell as I like to say.” _Well that’s not a very nice way to describe home, you think, maybe that explains her defensive nature…_

Your motel is within sight. You guess that it wouldn’t be so terrible if she ends up passing out on your bed or couch. It’s not like you could toss her out on the streets. That’s not safe…for everyone else.

“There it is,” you point out, breaking a momentary silence.

“Hey Y/N, can I ask you something?” Roxy’s gait has slowed and she’s looking up at the night sky.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Do you believe in Heaven and Hell?” Well that’s a loaded question. You certainly didn’t ask new friends that upon a first meeting. You chuckle uncomfortably. “What about ghosts? Angels? Demons?”

“Umm, not really,” you answer. Roxy is watching you. “Barry and our friends are actually scientists. So I’m one of those people who believe more in scientific explanations. Although, living in Central City has definitely expanded the idea of what’s possible and explainable,” you chuckle.

“What do you mean?”

“Central City has metahumans. Have you never heard of them?”

“I stick to the coasts and I don’t watch the news,” Roxy counters. You take a minute or two to explain the metahumans created by the particle accelerator explosion.

You bubble it down to people with unusual or extraordinary abilities. You even mention that some of them use their abilities to commit crimes so you’re city also has a vigilante.

You’re in the parking lot of the motel now. There’s only one street lamp on but it keeps flickering. It’s creepy and you want to get inside as soon as possible.

“So essentially your town has a superhero and supervillians?” You nod at Roxy’s summation. She chuckles and crosses her arms over her chest. “Shit, I would just move. Though there _are_ plenty of monsters everywhere else.”

You chuckle as you turn your key in your motel room lock. “Oh really?” Roxy surprises you by taking hold of your shoulders and spinning you around. She pins you to the wall next to your unlocked door. “Roxy! What are you doing?”

“Oh sweetie,” Roxy caresses the side of your face, smoothing out some of your hair. “You’re about to find out…” Roxy looks you up and down. She’s smiling like a snake, looking at you like you’re a piece of meat. A deep chuckle reverbrates in her throat. When her gaze meets your, her eyes are pitch black. “The supernatural is very real.” 


End file.
